Celestial Love
by luckycharms88
Summary: sakura got dumped by li who helps her out? SY! i suck at summarys... read! pairings:SY, ET, TY, DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!  
Yue: yeah, she is.  
T.T.N.K.: Yue!*clomps him like nakuru*  
Yue: get off me.  
T.T.N.K.: NEVER!  
  
Celestial Love-Prologue  
  
Sakura sat under the sakura tree that he always meet her at. She was going to go to Hong Kong with him! She couldn't be happier she loved syaoran with all her heart. Tonight she would tell him that she would go with him. Over the past week he had been uncomfortable around him. She knew he had to go back to Hong Kong and train for a while, so she would talk to him.  
  
She felt his aura coming closer as she stood up and straitened out her clothes that were the same shade as the sakura blossoms that fell on them. "Konnichiwa, syaoran-kun!" she quipped as he next to her under the sakura tree. "Konnichiwa, sakura-chan." he said warmly, not as warmly as usual though. She got up onto her toe as she pecked him on the lips. Then she took his arm as he led them through the park.   
  
They came to a bench, where they sat down and started to talk about things that didn't matter. Until sakura said to syaoran "syaoran-kun... your going to go back soon, ne?"  
  
"Aa..." he stuttered "the elders say that my training can't wait any longer so I have to go back.." sakura was about to tell him about how she could go to hong kong with him, bu he cut her off, still stuttering. "Sakura,.... I...we...the elders...."thenhe sighed and spoke clearly "I'm going to marry Meilin" at those words her heart shattered into a million shards and she thought it would never ever be whole again.  
  
Not for her sake but for meilin's, she put up a mask, before turning around to face him fully, because what would hurt him would hurt meilin who was still her friend. "I hope you and meilin-chan are happy together, Li-kun" she said before staning up. "Sayonara, Li-kun." she said, toneless before walking away, in silent sorrow.  
  
Aww! Poor sakura the next chap. Will be up soon!!! 'til next time, ja ne! 


	2. memories

A/N: You like me! You really like me!!! I'm so happy! I could dance, I could sing! I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!AREN'T YOU HAPPY YUE?  
Yue:*claps once*that's what I think about you. I better be in this chapter.  
T.T.N.K: YUE LIKES ME TOO!!! *kisses him deeply* I love you!  
Yue: help-  
T.T.N.K: ggrrrrrrrr...  
Yue: err. I....lo....ve...you...too?  
T.T.N.K:*jumps on him and starts making out furiously*  
Readers: get a room!  
T.T.N.K: gladly! *gets a room*  
Yue: what are you doing? Hey you can stop now!  
T.T.N.K: NEVER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!  
  
Last chap.:  
Not for her sake but for meilin's, she put up a mask, before turning around to face him fully, because what would hurt him would hurt meilin who was still her friend. "I hope you and meilin-chan are happy together, Li-kun" she said before standing up. "Sayonara, Li-kun." she said, toneless before walking away, in silent sorrow.  
  
  
Celestial love  
  
  
sakura ran through the park, tears streaming down her face. She tripped on the grass, falling on her behind (I could have made it rhyme!). she rolled over and found herself to be staring at the very tower were she told him she loved him. She sobbed harder. 'I loved him! I truly loved him! Why Kami-sama? Why?' she thought 'we have been together for 7 long years! (She's 17) I've built him into my life, like a flower's roots would grabs onto a stone, and then is ripped away, roots still attached. Now he has been taken away, and I am dying on the inside.'  
  
She got up and started to walk on the path. 'Nothing matters anymore.' she thought as she slowly walked through the park. She soon realized that she was walking on the same path her and syaoran always walked on. She remembered previous walks they had a month ago.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Look! It's so kawaii!" sakura squealed as she picked up a white bunny that she had found(?). her holding the white bunny with the cherry blossoms swirling around her. If he took a picture, tomoyo would be proud of him.  
  
"Aa..." he looked around the bridge to see if any one could see them. Seeing no one he took sakura's hand, and kissed it. Sakura put the little bunny down. She hugged him around the waist and looked up at his usually emotionless face to see smile and a pair of amber eyes gazing at her lovingly. She put her arms up around his shoulders so she would be able to kiss him. 'He's so tall now. Mou! I can barely get up to his face to kiss him.' she thought before they kissed sweetly.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, Aishiteru"she whispered in his ear after they stopped kissing. Then she heard him whisper, "Daisuki, Sakura."  
  
End of F.B.  
  
'I should have known then that something was wrong then he never said 'Aishiteru' only 'Daisuki.''(aishiteru is the strongest way of saying I love you. Daisuki is not very strong) she thought sadly.  
  
'I have nothing now. Nothing is left for me. Nothing will ever make me happy again. He was my happiness. I want to escape from here forever.... to escape.'she thought as she came to the bridge. "I want to escape!" yelled before bursting into hard sobs. "The only way is to...is to.."she pulled out her key. "Release! Turn into a dagger, sword!"she now held a beautifully crafted dagger. She held it out before her, she felt the cards trying to hold her back. "I'm sorry everyone." she said before she pushed the dagger.  
  
Then the dagger diapered.  
  
"Hoe? Who's there?" she heard a flap of wings "kero-chan what are you doing here...." she turned around to see...Yue(Taa Daa!). "Yue-san?"  
  
Thats all folks!!!! 


	3. comfort

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I HAVE SIX REVIEWS LAST I CHECKED AND TWO PEOPLE PUT ME IN THERE FAV STORIES!!! T.T IM SOOOO HAPPY!!! YUE LETS CELEBRATE! *smooch*.  
Yue:*surprisingly smooches back!* aishiteru , sakura-koishii  
T.T.N.K.: NO! I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT BRAIN WASHING SPELL! *Bursts into sobs*  
Yue: *hugs her from behind* it's ok sakura-koishii. Now what's this 'brain- washing' thing your talking about?  
T.T.N.K.: 'I could just go by 'sakura' online!' oh, nothing, yue-chan. Just this spell I wanted to work on. It would be great on enemies.....^_^;;  
Yue: oh, that's a great idea! your so smart! *kiss*  
T.T.N.K. or'sakura': hey, I sense something in that room!   
Yue: let's check it out!  
'Sakura':*locks door and turns of lights* Yue I found it! Come here!  
Yue: *doesn't realize it 'til she starts kissing him that it was a joke*  
'sakura': now on with the story!  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
~thought speak~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!  
  
Last chap.:Then the dagger diapered.  
  
"Hoe? Who's there?" she heard a flap of wings "kero-chan what are you doing here...." she turned around to see...Yue(Taa Daa!). "Yue-san?"  
  
  
Yue's P.O.V.(point of view)  
  
'They were at it. Again. They did it every night. If it weren't for the fact that they couldn't have children they would probably have a bunch of little muchkins that were all around 9 months apart. I mean really, haven't they ever heard of 'not in the mood'? Or even I have class tomorrow, I want to save the energy'?they could at least do it for there roommate's sake! He dosen't know yet!'  
  
'I mean even though many think I might also have something going on with touya, I DON'T end of discussion. Even though I was with clow...don't even think about it! Bad memories! I'm not gay, nor bi, I'm straight that was just a small one week fling that happened a LONG time ago....'  
  
(Damn that was OOC as HELL!... ok back to regular Yue.)  
  
'Besides now I have feelings for sakura, not clow, sakura.' yue had watched the girl blossom through yukito's eyes. After going through puberty, she grew into a tall beautiful girl, that he had grown to love as a woman. As she grew she slowly chipped the ice off his heart. But he would never have her. She had her little wolf, and syaoran had his cherry blossom, that Yue desired. He felt around to find her aura 'What? Sakura has a sad aura around her' he thought 'I better go there before this gets any worse(Ahem!).' with that, I said.  
  
~Hey, yukito!~  
  
~What! this in kinda not the time!~  
  
~sakura needs me! I must go!~   
  
~ok, ok, on sec.~  
  
"Touya, I'm sorry but Yue needs to go protect sakura." yukito whispered in touya's ear, teasing him. After a quick peck, yukito stood up and changed into Yue, and I flew out the large window, to were I felt sakura's sad aura.  
  
As I neared the park I heard a voice scream "I want to escape!" I flew as fast as I could to her hoping that nothing bad was about to happen. Feeling her release the sword card, I made it disappear, as it was under the moon(?), my source of power.  
  
(Back to were I left of at last chap.)  
  
As I landed I heard her exclaim, "kero-chan? What are you doing here?........Yue-san?" she said, confused.   
  
Normal P.O.V.   
  
"What are you trying to escape from, mistress? Life?"said Yue in his mono-tone voice, showing little of the emotion he had on the inside.   
  
Sakura ran to yue, looking for the comfort she hadn't had before. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone about syaoran, or her attempt at suicide, an with that she embraced him and cried. "Syaoran-kun, he... he broke up with me and ...he's going to marry meilin!"she said between sobs. Anger flared in Yue, why would syaoran do that?   
  
To be honest yue had never comforted any one in his life. But for the first time, that night he comforted sakura as she cried her heart out. After kami-sama knows what time she asked him to bring her home. In a flash they were in the sky sakura in yue's arms. Half way there she had fallen asleep from crying to much.  
  
As he flew through her open window he made his wings disappear. He lain(sally: think, 'lytle'!) her down on her bed, sitting down next to her in a chair.   
  
Staring at her while she slept, he admired her beauty. As he stood up he turned for the window, about to leave. But before he left he had to do something. He turned around and leaned over the cherry blossom he loved and kissed her lips softly(KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!). With that done, he flew out the window not noticing that he had dropped a feather. He flew quickly so he would be able to get yuki to back to touya soon, as it was late.  
  
Thats all folks! 


	4. friends

A/N: I FEEL SO LOVED!!! I HAVE 13 REVIEWS LAST I CHECKED, AND MY FRIEND MIKOMI-NO-TENSHI IS HELPING ME(hi!)! EVEN YUE LOVES ME!  
Yue: oh, hi sakura-koishii *looks not interested *  
'sakura':only a 'oh, hi'?*starts to cry* you don't love me! Wahhh!  
Yue:but I'm reading your story sakura-koishii, and of course I love you!  
'Sakura': oh! Ok keep reading and always review! I cant get inspired without them,and im inspired so on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!  
  
Last chap:Staring at her while she slept, he admired her beauty. As he stood up he turned for the window, about to leave. But before he left he had to do something. He turned around and leaned over the cherry blossom he loved and kissed her lips softly(KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!). With that done, he flew out the window not noticing that he had dropped a feather. He flew quickly so he would be able to get yuki to back to touya soon, as it was late.  
  
Oh, yeah for all those of you who did not catchon...  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
dream  
~*~-change of scene  
  
Celestial love   
  
  
There was a figure standing on top of the shrine gate, its black robes, billowing in the wind.   
  
The man hugging her hadn't noticed it as he whispered in her ear "I will always love you, Sakura-koishii. Aishiteru." were his last words before getting hit with a ninja star. He fell blood flowing from the wound. She looked up to see his face and saw....   
  
  
*DING DING DING! YOU'RE A WINNER!*  
  
"Kero-chan? You ruined a REALLY good dream! Mou, who was he any way?" 'Li-kun?, wait... he...' then it hit her, she needed someone to talk to. Not Onii-chan, or otou-san. I can talk to Yue-san!"she thought before she got up and walked to her closet to find a nice outfit to change into after she washed up. As she walked back to her bed she found a white feather on the floor. 'It must be Yue-san's' she thought as she set it on the desk, be fore walking to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
~*~  
  
As she walked up to Touya's house that he Yukito, and there roommate shared(she hadn't met him yet), she hoped she didn't look like some one who had just had there heart broken last night. She wore a pair of blue jean flares and a light pink top with embroidered cherry blossoms at the bottom. She pressed the door bell. And waited for someone to answer. When she saw the good looking man that go the door she guessed that this was there roommate.  
  
"Konnichiwa, miss, and how might I be able to help you?" he said smoothly, not caring who she was,all he wanted to do was get to know her little better.   
  
'Sleeze' was all sakura thought before thinking about playing a trick on him " Ohayo, sir, I just noticed recently how many men there are in this house. I wondering if I could talk to one of your roommates?  
  
"I can talk to you, my roommates are both still asleep." 'Not for long' sakura thought as she looked at her watch 'onii-chan always wakes up around 11 on saturdays, and its around 10:50' I'll wait for him' "besides," he carried on, " I cant remember the last time either of them had a girlfriend, for all I know they might be gay!" he said, joking.  
  
'Oh, how right he is.' "Hahaha, your funny! I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Sakura, and you?" she asked not giving her sure-name  
  
"I'm just Hongo Tetsuya(if you've seen F.Y. you think that it sounds funny huh?) , and come in!" he said leading her to the living room. They talked for about 7 minutes him flirting, her just talking. " so what are you doing tonight?" he asked just as Touya popped in.  
  
Ignoring his question and dropping the act of 'lady looking for a date' and picking up 'little girl looking for her onii-chan'. She stood up and hugged Touya. "Onii-chan! I missed you and Yukito-san! You never visit!"  
  
"O..nii...chan?" Tetsuya said as brother and sister embraced.  
  
"Ohayo, kaiju, I missed you, too." Touya said while glaring daggers at Tetsuya then mouthing 'keep your hands off my imotou'. Then quickly Tetsuya left the room.  
  
"I'll let you get away with that this time you baka." she told him  
  
"So why did you come over? I know it's more then 'I miss you'"he said mokingly   
  
"To tell the truth I needed to talk to Yu....kito-san's..... friend." She covered up knowing that Tetsuya was listening.  
  
"Ok I'll get Yuki, he can bring you to him" covered Touya as he left the room and went into the next room were Tetsuya was sitting in a chair pretending to read. The second the door closed, he grabbed Tetsuya's shirt and held him a few inches above the ground. "Listen, she has a boyfriend that can not only whoop your sorry ass worse then me but also wields a sword, so hands off! Plus she is only 17, therefore a minor! I've got the LAW on my side! Got it? Good." he finished before he dropped him, going up the stairs in search of Yukito.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sakura smiled as she saw her brother leave the room, this was the fun part. She went to listen:  
  
"Listen, she has a boyfriend..." at those words she cringed, those words broke her mask before she crumpled to the ground as memories of him flashed through her head. She gave him all she could give. She probably would have given her virginity if he asked it. She did not hear the rest of Touya's words, all she heard was herself sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya opened the door to the living room to find sakura, crying her heart out with her knee's pulled up, her arms hugging them. Yukito said he would come back in a minute "Sakura......what's wrong?" he said nearing her, slowly before picking her up and sitting on the couch with her in his arms. "Sakura, please tell me?"he asked quietly.  
  
"Promise not to get mad at me, Onii-chan?" she asked, tears still falling from her face.   
  
He nodded, "I promise, Sakura."  
  
"Me and syaoran-kun......we broke up." she said clutching his shirt. " ....he..he doesn't love me, and he is going to marry Meiling now, but... I still love him so I told him that I hoped he would be happy." she said, voice clearing. " after that I was going to ......I was going to kill my self because I ... I didn't want to live without him. Yue-san helped me. He brought me home." she said tears drying. "Arigato Onii-chan."  
  
'I owe Yue one favor, one big favor.'he thought "Dou itashimashite(say that ten times!) I'll go get Yuki"he said after hugging her and setting her down on the couch.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the couch, drying her tears after Touya left getting ready to go. Just as she finish Yukito came through the door, smiling as always. Just as they left, she saw Tetsuo give her a longing glance before she shut the door. Her and yukito waled to the park before Yukito changed into Yue.  
  
"What do you need mistress?", asked yue.  
  
"Nothing much Yue-san, sakura spoke softly " I need a friend Yue-san, just a friend."  
  
"What about Daidouji-san?"he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan would go into hysterics if I loaded her down with all my grief. Besides you already helped me last night whats so bad about not being emotionless?"she asked trying to reak through his defenses  
  
"Mistress I'm not emotionless I just don't show them as often as any normal person would.", said yue lowerin his defenses showing a small smile on his face.  
  
"So, friends?" she asked holding out a hand.  
  
"Friends." he said taking her hand  
  
"Ok but first there is one thing you have to do."she spoke after letting go of his hand.  
  
"What's that, mistress?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Stop calling me 'Mistress'!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That's all folks! 


	5. prefestival fun

A/N: sorry I took so long, but I was going to make this chap different I and I changed my mind! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!   
  
Lastchap.:"So, friends?" she asked holding out a hand.  
"Friends." he said taking her hand  
"Ok but first there is one thing you have to do."she spoke after letting go of his hand.  
"What's that, mistress?" he asked, confused.  
"Stop calling me 'Mistress'!"  
  
  
Celestial love  
  
  
~Syaoran had left. He left without a goodbye to Sakura, Yukito, or anyone. He left for Hong Kong without telling anyone. That's what hurt sakura the most, he hadn't told her, the one he soposivly loved. The night he left she cried even harder then when they broke up. Be cause if he still loved her, or ever loved her, he would have told her he was leaving. She thought that she would cry herself to sleep.  
  
Luckily, Yue had come, he comforted her like he had the previous night.(lets just say Kero got knocked out COLD after playing video games all day)this continued for the next 3 days. Touya, of course, was completely aware due to the fact that he wasn't getting any.(just had to put that in) One night he even asked Yue if he could go instead (*cough*sister complex*cough*cough*cough*), but Yue refused saying that she had asked that only Yue would come. But little did Touya or Sakura know that each night, Yue gave a small, sweet kiss to the unknowing, sleeping Sakura.  
  
As Sakura slowly got over syaoran, her and Yue became good friends. And 5 months had passed, and that is where I start my story.~  
  
"Yue! Guess what! There's a festival this week! It's at the Tsukimine shrine! Kaho is back, too! Isn't that great!" Sakura squealed, after meeting him in the park, there meeting place for most outings.   
  
As she ran up to him she noted that he was wearing the clothes that he wore whenever he had to be outside during the day, just a simple pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt, a gift from Touya for helping Sakura  
  
"Hello Sakura, when is this festival? You say Kaho is back, is Eriol back too?"They had agreed to have no formalities, yet no affectionate terms either. Over the last five months sakura had chipped of the some of the ice on his heart. He wasn't cold to her but anyone else.... that's another story.   
  
"Hai! And they brought Spinal Sun and Nakuru. The festival is in two days, it's a full moon festival, so I think you should go, ok?"  
  
"But what about Yukito? Doesn't he want to go?"  
  
"Actually, he said for you to go because you don't get out much."   
  
"If Yukito says so." Yue said before they continued there walk in the park  
  
  
~*~ the afternoon before the festival~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Do we need ALL of this for the festival?" sakura asked, loaded down with bags full of 'supplies'.  
  
"Yes, Of Course! We need to make you all pretty for Yue-san, ne? Any ways I'm going to go call Nakuru-chan so we can start our mini-make-over!!!" squealed Tomoyo before Sakura could speak, she ran down the hall to call Nakuru.  
  
"Good thing Touya is not home. He would freak is he heard her say that!"sakura mumbled to herself. In truth she was very grateful to tomoyo, as she became even better friends with Yue, she saw something she had never seen before.  
  
~*~ flash back/one month ago/at a sleep-over with tomoyo ~*~  
  
sakura was brushing tomoyo's long, wavy hair as tomoyo asked out of the blue, "Sakura you are so lucky! All of the girls around town are so jealous!"  
  
"Why do you say that tomoyo-chan? Why would they be jealous of me?"  
  
"Because, every other day you go out with Yue-san and they ALL think that he is your boyfriend. I mean who wouldn't?".  
  
"It's just Yue, who would care?"(god is she BLIND!)  
  
"Who would care? Sakura-chan have you ever looked at him? He is hot stuff! And if you don't agree with me then you are blind!!"(see? Even tomoyo agrees!).  
  
Sakura thought for a second then replied "now that I think about it, he is really attractive!"  
  
Tomoyo face-valeted.  
  
~*~end of flashback~*~  
  
'Ever since I've had to keep my blush down when around him. Who would have thought I would like someone so quickly after my break-up with Syaoran.'sakura thought before she was dragged up-stairs by tomoyo.  
  
"Go take a shower before Nakuru-chan comes, and use that Cherry Blossom bath kit I gave you! It is perfect for tonight!" tomoyo said quickly pushing her into the bathroom, so sakura had no choice.  
  
Tomoyo quickly called Kaho and went over 'the plan' that Nakuru, and she had made up.  
  
As sakura got out of the shower she found that Nakuru was already there. She walked into her room only to see Nakuru dragging her into the room yelling, "MAKE-OVER!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, let's get started with your hair! Then you will get dressed in the kawaii dress I made you, after we put on your make-up, IT WILL ALL BE SO KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo, while clasping her hands in excitement.  
  
"Please don't murder my ears ok tomoyo? I need them for when sakura finally tells Yue that she loves him, I have o hear that!!!" giggled Nakuru, stars in her eyes. "Tomoyo will video tape it too! So when you and Yue are old and married will look back and sigh." she said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah I'll have to tape their first kiss, too. You to are so kawaii together."she also said dreamily as they both stared into space, stars in their eyes.  
  
Sakura had to use he last resort to get them out of there daze, "TOMOYO! NAKURU! I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME PRETTY FOR YUE!!!" next thing she knew she was 'being made pretty for Yue'. Even though it felt like being tackled by two rugby players with make-up  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Nakuru did an superb job. Not only did Tomoyo make beautiful kimono for herself and Nakuru but made sakura a kimono that would make any guys head turn(?), it was a pink summer kimono and looked as if real sakura blossoms were stitched onto the silk. Tomoyo had a similar kimono with a lily pattern with a lavender background, as for Nakuru she had roses on a black background.  
  
"Let's knock 'em dead!" squealed a very hyper nakuru.  
  
"Poor Tomoyo-chan! She doesn't have a date! Maybe ERIOL will be there to aid her in this problem!" sakura taunted, evilly. Tomoyo blushed so hard that the room seemed to be warmer from the heat radiating from her face.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Their escorts had arrived. Nakuru raced to the door to find Touya, Eriol, and Yue. All three were shooked, to say the least, when they say all the girls. Touya was on the verge of ranting and raving when he saw his imotou-chan, all the guys would be after her! Eriol was about to drool when he saw tomoyo, while Yue, as usual, had an emotionless face. On the inside, he had thoughts of how beautiful she was. After the guys regained there posture they escorted the girls to the festival.  
  
A/N: okok I know SHORT!!! but I had to get this chap out I need inspiration and that means reviews!!! if your lucky there might be sap next chap!! Ok defiatly!!!(sp?)R+R!!!! 


	6. game booths and kawaii kisses

A/N:Howdy! I'm shrub, aka msr.prezendnt, my mision in lyfe is to furck up the contry! i learnd how to be prezident from a book! It a familie busines! My pa taught me how!!!  
'Sakura':GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY BASTARD!!!   
*Yue and Kero jump on him and promptly 'escort' him out of my fic*  
'Sakura': such good guardians! THANKIE!! AND THAT GOES TO ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I LIVE OFF 'EM!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!! ABOUT THE REVIEW FROM MIKOMI-CHAN! IT'S 'BOUT TIME YOU REVIEWED(I KNOW HER IN REAL LIFE!)!!I ESPECIALLY LOVED THE REVIEW FROM 'Xelena'.   
I WOULD LIKE MORE LIKE THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!   
  
last chap: Their escorts had arrived. Nakuru raced to the door to find Touya, Eriol, and Yue. All three were shocked, to say the least, when they say all the girls. Touya was on the verge of ranting and raving when he saw his imotou-chan, all the guys would be after her! Eriol was about to drool when he saw tomoyo, while Yue, as usual, had an emotionless face. On the inside, he had thoughts of how beautiful she was. After the guys regained there posture they escorted the girls to the festival.  
  
  
Celestial Love  
  
  
The group was having a blast. Even Tomoyo and Nakuru forgot about their 'romantic plan' for Yue and Sakura( that sakura considered to be the 'devilish plot, from hell, that was invented by it's evil minions').  
  
  
Nakuru was having the time of her life, considering Touya was her 'date'(NO THIS IS ~NOT~ A NAKURU/TOUYA FIC! I MADE THAT BLUNTLY CLEAR IN THE 2ND CHAP! . Eww! I don't like that pairing!) for the night, as Yukito was not there and Nakuru was dateless. So Touya was stuck, winning Nakuru prizes all night.  
  
Tomoyo was on a stroll with Eriol that Sakura was sure neither would come back single, as the constant flirting she had heard was enough to make Disney cry in shame for not giving you that many cavities.  
  
As for our favorite card mistress and guardian, they were having as mich fun as the rest of the group. Sakura was dragging Yue around constantly trying to get him to eat, but of corse that failed. Thus, sakura dragged Yue to that games, as it was the only other activity was moon watching, and that was something couples did. She brought him to the nearest station, which just happened to be, the ring toss.   
  
"Come on, Yue! This one's fun! Here let me show you!" she quickly paid for a set of five rings. "Ok, what you do is throw them at the pegs, you get a certain amount of points depending on which peg it lands on. Here, try it!" she handed him a ring. Yue looked at the ring, flipped his waist length hair over his shoulder (magicly shortened people!!!!) before throwing it at the set of pegs. Now this may have sounded normal, but it wasn't, considering he threw it not like a frisbee, but like a baseball!  
  
But it mysteriously landed on the 100 point ring, sakura was the only person who did not gawk at this considering she knew he cheated, using magic. But acted as though it was a miracle so the crowd would not get suspicious. "That's good for one medium sized plush toy, which one?" said a friendly man working a the station. Yue gave her a look that said 'you-pick' she pointed at a white plush bunny.   
  
After they had received the prize, sakura said, "let's try another station!" as they moved on, trying to avoid the crowded stations.  
  
~*~   
  
Unfortunately, the crowds were starting to follow them, Yue was doing extremely well at the booths, and all of sakura's suitors were getting angry at him for impressing her so much. Especially a certain guy that had been hitting on sakura BEFORE she broke up with syaoran!  
  
"What is so special about some long haired freak? I'm much better material than that freak! I'll show him who's boss around here!" Kenji said strongly, before leaving his group of friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" said Kenji running up, a false happy smile on his face. "Would you like to watch the moon with me? I would be honored if you did!"  
  
Sakura quickly replied, "I'm sorry, but my friend has never been to a festival before and needs me to show him around, come on I think this booth would be fun!" said sakura, trying to get away fast as possible, of course Yue had the same idea, and quickly followed her.  
  
"Wait! Sakura, would you please tell me the name of your friend? I would like to ask him something." Kenji said, an evil glint in his eye that could only be out matched by eriol(SCARY!!!!).  
  
"I am Tsukishiro Yue, you wish to speak with me?" Yue said in a cold tone that he would have seen make Kenji shiver.  
  
"Call me Kenji, I wish to challenge you to a dual at the booth of my choice. The winner get's to be sakura's escort for the rest of the evening, deal?"  
  
Sakura was steaming, she was not a prize to be won! " I REFUSE to be won like I'm an object! Kenji just ignored her, while Yue gave her a glance that said 'trust-me-I-won't-mess-up'(there is a very non-verbal connection, ne?). sakura glared at him, then Kenji, crossed her hands across her chest, "fine, baka."   
  
"I accept, now which booth would this be?" asked a confident Yue, he knew sakura trusted him.  
  
Kenji led him to the one booth sakura had been avoiding, he would have attracted way to much attention. The Archery Booth. "A shooting dual, are you still up for it? Unless sakura hadn't told you I'm the champion at school, and have beaten all the records, for Seiju high, in the last 5 years." he bragged.  
  
"Can we get this dual over with, and stop boasting. In the end you'll be hurting more when you lose.", Yue spoke coldly. A large crowd gathered quickly.  
  
"Do you want to bet money, too? It would make the deal sweeter." Kenji offered as he put down 3000 yen(=$25).  
  
"Fine let's start" he said after placing down the same amount. He held the wooden bow out ready to shoot as Kenji did the same. They both let go of their arrows at the same time. They both hit the bulls eye. They were matching each other shot for shot. Yue of corse thought that this was child's play, even without magic.   
  
Kenji was sweating, 'this guy is too good! I won't be able to keep this up for long! God is he a gold metal winner?'. Obviously he was scared of losing after all his bragging.  
  
Then he missed.  
  
Yue had won, the crowd clapped. Yue smirked at Kenji, "You should check the records from seven years ago and will see that a non-archary club member ranked higher then that. He's my brother". Yue put some of the money that was now his in the booth managers hand, and asked what prize he would get for the amount of shots. He went behind the display and brought out a silver charm bracelet with crescent moons and shooting stars. He said that he had gone over the limit and that this would be enough for it.  
  
Of corse just to really rub it in his face, he offered sakura his arm, she took it and smiled at him(so kawaii! But evil too!). "Ja ne, Kenji-kun! I have to go with my escort now!" she shouted before they glided off, leaving a very hurt Kenji behind.  
  
"That's MY arm she's supposed to be on!" he said sorrowfully.  
  
~*~  
  
As Yue and Sakura walk on the path they are both deep in thought. 'Should I tell him?'[of, corse you should he might feel the same] 'no, he won't! He only likes me as a friend!' [maybe more! Have you asked him? NO! Remember! Yue might love you back! Ja!] and the little voice left.  
  
Yue was thinking the same thing only he was thinking of how to say it, 'what should I do?'he thought very confused and scared at the same time. Then he made his mind up, he was going to tell her if she hated him for it, then at least he would know, right?  
  
"Umm, sakura?" he asked her softly, as a jumble of scared and worried emotions played over his face(live news report: hell has frozen over).   
  
"Hai, Yue?", sakura spoke softly, pressing down hopes that she knew were not going to happen.  
  
Yue stopped, turned around to face her. All of a sudden time seemed to slow down, "I, umm, I.......lo-" Yue was cut off by the pair of cherry lips that caught his before he could finish.  
  
  
They parted for a moment, he heard sakura mutter, "Daisuki", before they kissed again.  
  
The one thing he didn't hear though was a "Kawaii!" coming from the bushes, and a camcorder light showed that it was recording something VERY 'kawaii'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: *blushes* that was the so kawaii, ne! This chap. Is dedicated to my friend mikomi-chan! She was the main reason I got that last chap out! She was always saying 'update!' and nearly bite my head off(it was at lunch!) for not doing so! Thankie! And now I'm on a roll so expect the next chap out soon! Ja for now! 


	7. the sappy moment

A/N: sorry for the delay I had a huge writers block and I hope you guys will like this chap. It is to sappy for my tastes but if you guys like it I will write more . Now I know its short but I wrote this all in 1 hour so bare with me! Thank mikomi-chan she is the only reason I haven't dropped this fic. Thanks! by the way she will be delivering a fic any day now. I just have to finish chapterizing it! But it is NOT a ccs fic... yet it is a cross over and she promised me she would put it in. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own clamp, or card captor sakura. Don't sue me! I'm broke!   
  
last chap:Yue stopped, turned around to face her. All of a sudden time seemed to slow down, "I, umm, I.......lo-" Yue was cut off by the pair of cherry lips that caught his before he could finish.  
They parted for a moment, he heard sakura mutter, "Daisuki", before they kissed again.  
The one thing he didn't hear though was a "Kawaii!" coming from the bushes, and a camcorder light showed that it was recording something VERY 'kawaii'.  
  
  
Celestial Love  
  
  
Yue had never felt this emotion before in his life. He was truly lost for words. Many thoughts past through his mind, but none computed. All he knew was that he loved sakura more than any other person in the past, present, or future. 'I love her, forever.'  
  
"Sakura," he asked after they broke apart, "please tell me that this is more than a mistake. I don't want to be used, and not cared for. If that is true, please tell me now and this will not go further." he said not moving sakura from his embrace, hugging her tight.   
  
"Yue, I will not use you like Clow did, for I care for you deeply. But I am not ready to give you all of my heart. I will not lead you on. I did not lie before. Daisuki."  
  
Yue embraced her tightly, "You can wait as long as you want sakura I will wait for you, forever, aishiteru." he stated before capturing her lips once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Touya-kun! Lets go over there!" said a overly hyper Nakuru, happily glomping Touya while he walked  
  
"Tell me when you see the others I don't like that eriol being near my imotou" said a poor Touya that was only letting her glomp him so that they had a better view of the park.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Eriol was custom-made for tomoyo-chan." Nakuru said before they turned the corner. Nakuru was stunned by what she saw.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' (A/N: Becky. Look at her butt.)  
  
"Hey Touya-kun! I think I see eriol-kun over there with Tomoyo-chan! Lets go!" she said before he saw them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was in heaven. She was cradled up in Yue's arms with her nose buried in his neck, about to fall asleep, when she felt Yue tense up.   
  
"Yue? What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear.   
  
"Look" he said just as soft. She lifted her head and saw Nakuru, on Touya, smirking that smirk that said 'you are SO in for it!'. Sakura gulped, but calmed once Yue pulled her against him once again "don't worry, if there are any harsh words I will protect you."  
  
"Arigato Yue, I will always be there for you also."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-koishii"  
  
"Daisuki, Yue-koi 


End file.
